Persona 4 :Hospitalized
by Biomana
Summary: I don't own any persona characters. Only Mia is my Oc. When Yu got himself hit by a car he finds himself hospitalized for 4 weeks. But does that really sound so bad.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and Yu woke up, finding himself laying in a hospital bed. His head pounding a little. "Yu...Yu" he blinked a few times before looking to the side. There stood Yosuke, "Yosuke...what am I doing in a hospital?" he asked his friend. "Y-you don't remember, don;t tell me you forgot".

* * *

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie were walking down the road. "Did you hear King moron go off on us today, he really was in a bad mood" Yosuke said. "Isn't he alway's" Yu said bluntly. "I guess your kinda right, but making us stay till five..." he sighed. "Maybe he just needs the company" Teddie said as cheerful as ever. "Hey, Yosuke weren't you supposed to go to Junes one hour ago" "Oh no, I forgot" he muttered a few words while shaking his head. Dark clouds started rolling though the sky. "Today really isn't my day". And thats when it started to pour down. "Oh just great". The three started running. Yu looked down at Teddie who hasn't said a word. "Hey Te-". Teddie suddenly dashed off into the distance. 'huh, wonder whats wrong with him'.

"See you later okay" Yosuke turned the corner leaving Yu. It started getting colder, 'I'd better hurry back'. He stopped when he came to a road, no car was coming so he crossed. But then out of the corner of his eye a car was heading straight for him. When the driver hit the breaks it was already to late.

* * *

"Oh..." the door opened and there came Dojima. His jacket over his shoulder, he walked over to Yu's bed. He sighed relieved seeing that his cousin was still doing alright. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "My head's pounding a bit, but apart from that i'm feeling alright" he said rubbing his head a little. "I spoke to the doctors, and they said you'll have to stay in the hospital for a while". "...How long is a while...".

'4 weeks laying in hospital...' Yu sighed while thinking about it. Dojima and Yosuke had already left leaving him alone in the white room. A few books and magazine's lay on the small table next to his bed. He just picked the first magazine and started reading it. Just skipping through the pages, it didn't feel like a hospital. it was absolutely quiet as if there was no other person in the entire building. The thought actually kind of scared him a little, all alone in a building.

No soul to be found, with nobody but himself. The curtains suddenly closed, which made him look up. The windows suddenly started clattering, lights flickering. A sift giggling voice was suddenly heard and so were footsteps. The closer the louder they got. Yu gulped when the door was slowly opened and his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuuuuu..." the voice trailed off. The light stopped flickering, a hand clutched to the side off the door. The hand was covered with blood. It was silent for a short moment before there was a hysterical laughter "YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUY HAHAHAHAHAHA!". Yu couldn't move ropes strapped him against the bed, a girl with long brown hair which hid her eyes, walked through the door towards his bed. She was wearing whit clothes which slightly torn. With every step she took the room seemed to twist and turn. Before he knew it she was standing on the edge of his bed. Her hands reached out to him, her nails turning into claws ready to tear her apart.

"AAhhh" yu shot up. Sweat trickling down his face. He looked around him, everything was normal. His hart skipped a beat when the door got shoved open. He looked at the door and a girl walked into the room. Her long brown hair hiding her face. She slowly walked towards the other hospital bed next to got onto the bed with a lot of effort, when she sat on the bed she looked at him. Her green eyes looked into his, for a short moment he felt a weird feeling. She broke her glance and looked somewhere else. "What happened to you?" she suddenly asked.

"huh?" "How did end up in the hospital". "...I got hit by a car" he said watching her. She held something in her hand, "Is this yours" she asked showing him a card with his Persona on it. Although the card didn't seem familiar the persona did so he nod, "A persona" she muttered softly but Yu was able to hear her. She shook her head and got off the bed and took a few steps towards him and handed the card.'She know's about Persona's?'. He took a look at the card, his persona Izanagi was on it. On the back were words written"I am thou and thou am I I'll wake in your time of need".


	3. Chapter 3

**Please fav and review**

**2 days/ 3 weeks**

It's been a few days since Yu was in the hospital. New patients were put in the room. But they weren't all that likable. Well he got to know the girl better. Her name Mia Vonhar, like him she wasn't from Inaba she came to visit her grandparents. She never talked a lot about her parent or why she was in the hospital. But he was okay with it... was flipping through a few pages of a magazine. He glanced over at Mia who was eating some weird looking chocolate bar. 'she's been eating a lot of those' he thought. He knew not because he paying a lot of attention to her, but because there were five empty boxes laying on her bed. The door to the room opened, six people came. Yosuke, Teddie, Yukiko, Kanji, a father and a mother. Yu saw Yukiko frown when she saw Mia eating...'again'. "You shouldn't been eating those things to much, they're not good for you" Yukiko scolded her like a mother scolding her child. "b-but, their tasty" Mia whined. Yu kept himself from laughing, "It's funny to see her acting childish" he said more to himself then the others. Yosuki looked at Yu a small smirk appeared on his face. "Can I have one" Teddie said loudly and climbed onto her bed. "Teddie get off the bed" Mia said pushing the boy back off.

Time passed and Teddie and the others had left, the sky was slowly darkening. Mia was sleeping peacefully and so did the kids on the other side. Yu was laying in his bed, his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping yet. The door opened and footsteps echoed though the room. Yu turned to see who entered the room. But the only thing he saw was a man and a black cloak. The man loomed over her, a chuckle came from him. The man suddenly picked her up, "hey wha-" the man turned to look at Yu. "sshhh" the man whispered and he left holding her. Yu tried getting out of the bed but he felt his eyes close in a forceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 day/ 3 weeks******** Sunday **

* * *

Yu laid in his bed, it was clearly seen that he was worried. The memory of the night before kept repeating in his mind. He closed his eyes 'sshhh', the man's whisper was eerie and it felt getting worse every time he thought about it. He sighed and got out of the bed and headed to leave the room. "Hey, Yu" a chummy boy sitting in a bed called. Yu turned around with a frown on his face. "Get me something to drink. And hurry it up". Yu's eyes twitched slightly and he left the room.

He sighed and walked down the hall when he suddenly bumped into someone."Ah, sorry" in front of hm lay a little boy. Yu got back up holding out his hand. "Are you alright" he asked as the boy grabbed his hand. The boy nod, "Faust where are you" a person called. "gotta go" Faust hurriedly went to where the voice came from.

After walking for a while Yu found himself at a very unfamiliar part of the hospital. There was nobody there so it felt sevoided of life. All windows were closed, but despite that a soft wind blew through the hallways. Yu trned around when he suddenly heard footsteps. "hello" there was no reply given. Yu waited a few seconds before loking around. He came to a door that was open and he peeked inside. The lights were on and he saw a large Tv screen. The screen displayed something familiar. 'midnight channel'. He felt wind rush past him and a vague figure enter the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 day/ 3 weeks******** Sunday**

* * *

"what are you doing here?" a voice came from behind. He turned around and saw a man standing not far from him. The man was wearing a white coat and glasses. "This room is for personnel only" he said and walked past Yu to close the door. It was silent for a moment but then Yu spoke "oh, I guess I got lost" he said putting on a fake smile. The man frowned and Yu left.

He headed back to the hospital room but stopped a man stood in front of the door blocking it. The man was wearing a suit and holding an expensive looking phone next to his ear. "I know what she said!" the man said angrily. "s-sir" Yu tried to get his attention. "Could you move". "WHAT!" Yu jumped as the man turned around with an angry face. "oh" the man's expression suddenly changed and he walked away. 'what was that all about?' Yu thought but he let the thought wonder off as he entered the room.


End file.
